


Демон

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиджиката - секс-террорист.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демон

Гинтоки его преследовал. Или же думал, что преследует, потому что Хиджиката его раскусил. Если встреча в закусочной ещё могла оказаться совпадением, то столкновение в кинотеатре ничем, кроме сталкерства, объяснить не получалось. Не то чтобы Хиджиката был против.  
– И не смей идти за мной, – буркнул Гинтоки, когда они вышли из кинотеатра.  
– Это мои слова.  
Гинтоки скорчил гримасу и ушёл. Хиджиката задумчиво смотрел ему вслед: задница у Гинтоки была что надо.  
Хиджиката немного покружил по кварталу, размышляя, как бы всё устроить. Пожалуй, баня для их целей подходила лучше всего. Остальное прошло как по маслу – он столкнулся с Гинтоки на перекрёстке, сделал вид, что не заметил, и пошёл дальше, направляясь прямиком в баню. Когда он вошёл в парильню, Гинтоки уже был там. Идеально.  
Некоторое время они оба притворялись, что не хотят друг друга видеть – пока все посетители не разбежались. Хиджиката запер за ними двери и повернулся к Гинтоки, победоносно ухмыляясь. Пора было заканчивать с прелюдиями.  
– Наконец-то мы одни.  
– А? – сказал Гинтоки. – Хиджиката-кун, зачем ты снимаешь полотенце?  
Хиджиката не удостоил его ответом.  
– Перепутал парильню с бассейном? Ты эксгибиционист? Хочешь пожаловаться на маленький член?.. – полотенце упало на пол, и Гинтоки вытаращил глаза: – Не такой уж и маленький.  
– Может, хватит уже? – раздражённо спросил Хиджиката. – Или хочешь Оскара за актёрскую игру?  
– Не хочу я Оскара, – запротестовал Гинтоки, отползая от него по лавке, – и никакого другого мужика не хочу. Моя задница принадлежит только Кецуно Ане и точка.  
– Никто на твою задницу не покушается.  
Хиджиката нашёл на полке флакон с маслом для тела, поставил ногу на лавку и начал неторопливо себя растягивать. Глаза Гинтоки стали круглыми и бессмысленными, делая его как никогда похожим на дохлую рыбу. Хиджиката разозлился.  
– Сначала сталкеришь за мной, потом изображаешь девственника. Ты цундере? Или импотент?  
– Я не сталкерил за тобой, ты, чёртов извращенец! И я не цундере! Я просто не по мужикам!  
– Хм…  
Хиджиката просунул в себя два пальца, медленно выдохнул и облизал губы.  
– Уверен?  
Полотенце на бёдрах Гинтоки стояло колом.   
Хиджиката многозначительно приподнял бровь, Гинтоки хватило совести смутиться.  
– Знаешь, я никому не рассказывал, но на самом деле мой член – аманто. Паразит, захвативший важную часть моего тела, я зову его Чин-сан. Он – сам по себе и за его вкусы я не отвечаю, ясно?   
– Заткнись и еби, – приказал Хиджиката.

В отличие от Гинтоки, Сого всё понимал правильно.  
– Итак, вы заперты здесь на всю ночь до утра, – сказал человек в маске. – На вас ошейники с детонаторами, вы скованы цепью и не выберетесь отсюда, пока я сам вас не отпущу. А теперь, спокойной ночи, я и так засиделся допоздна, мама будет недовольна.  
Экран мигнул и погас, Хиджиката и Сого остались одни.  
– Ну что, – сказал Хиджиката, – будем выбираться.  
– Зачем? – искренне удивился Сого. – Времени у нас до утра, и моя мама совсем не такая строгая, как у того неудачника.   
Он неспешно намотал цепь на кулак.  
– А ваша?  
Хиджиката облизнул пересохшие губы.  
– Моя тоже.  
– Вот видите, как всё удачно складывается.  
Да, Сого всё схватывал на лету.   
Однако вкусы у него были чересчур хардкорные: Хиджиката ничего не имел против бдсм, но не каждый же раз. Да и прятать следы от верёвок на шее и запястьях было проблематично.   
В Шинсенгуми ему приходилось нелегко: Кондо-сан оказался махровым натуралом, Ямазаки дрожал, извинялся и чуть ли не плакал, а Сайто мог заснуть в самый ответственный момент. Поэтому приходилось искать партнёров на стороне.

– Хм, – сказал Кацура Котаро, – разве форма Шинсенгуми не выглядела как-то иначе?  
– Нам урезали финансирование, – пояснил Хиджиката, ненавязчиво тесня его к стене, – на всём приходится экономить.  
Лицо Кацуры просветлело.  
– Понятно, – сказал он воодушевлённо: – прогнившее бакуфу притесняет всех, даже своих верных псов. Но ничего, скоро я свергну этот строй, обещаю.  
– Да не в том дело! Эй!  
Кацура отечески похлопал Хиджикату по плечу.  
– Просто подожди немного, а до тех пор…  
Он резво вскочил на мусорный бак, схватился за край стены и в мгновение ока перемахнул через неё.  
– Не простуди самое важное, хо-хо-хо! – донёсся его голос из-за стены.  
Хиджиката от души выругался. В других обстоятельствах он бы погнался за Кацурой, но без трусов скакать по стенам было нежелательно.  
«Тебе стоило надеть неко-ушки и мягкие лапки».  
Хиджиката моргнул: то, что он до сих пор принимал за огромное чучело утки, подняло над головой табличку.  
– Так ты живое?!  
Утка молча повернула табличку другой стороной:  
«Могу я помочь?»  
– Чем это, интересно? Пусть ты и живое, но ты же просто утка.  
Ни слова не говоря, утка задрала балахон, и Хиджиката закашлялся. Видимо, у Джои было туго с деньгами, потому что трусы утка не носила. Удивительно, что она… он не берёг такой – Хиджиката прикинул на глаз и мысленно присвистнул – такой по всем параметрам выдающийся инструмент.  
«Так я могу помочь?»  
«Заткнись уже и приступай», хотел сказать Хиджиката, но, технически, утка и так молчала, поэтому он просто кивнул.

– Кондо, уйди с дороги, ты не понимаешь, что творишь!  
– Не понимаю? – Кондо почесал в затылке. – Пожалуй, не понимаю. Я вижу только, что вас два десятка, и вы напали на этого парня, все на одного. А ещё зовётесь самураями.  
– Этот парень – настоящий демон! – выкрикнули из толпы.  
Кондо с недоумением посмотрел на Хиджикату.  
– Демон? Да он же ещё пацан. Эй, тебе хоть восемнадцать исполнилось?  
– Не суди по внешности! Ты не знаешь, сколько додзё он разрушил. Да что додзё – наша честь навсегда растоптана.  
Кто-то в толпе отчаянно зарыдал.  
Кондо задумчиво оглядел собравшихся, потом решительно покачал головой.  
– В толк не возьму, о чём вы говорите, да и не важно. С сегодняшнего дня этот парень – член додзё Шиэйкан. Кто захочет причинить ему вред, будет иметь дело со мной.

– Да, – меланхолично протянул Хиджиката, – так всё и было. Кондо-сан – слишком хороший человек, он никогда не верил тому, что про меня говорили.   
– Я понял, – сказал мужик в солнцезащитных очках, – у тебя нимфомания.  
– Идиот, я же не женщина.  
– Не важно, как называется, суть в том, что ты готов запрыгнуть на любой встречный член.  
Хиджиката хмыкнул. Они виделись в первый и последний раз в жизни – нечего было стыдиться или скрывать.  
– И ты рассказываешь мне всё это и угощаешь выпивкой, потому что…  
– Потому что у меня день рождения. Кондо-сан и остальные готовят вечеринку, я проведу всю ночь со своими друзьями и буду вести себя прилично, – Хиджиката вздохнул и подпёр щёку кулаком. – А так хочется…  
Мужик покраснел весь – от шеи до очков.  
– Значит, хочешь… – он приподнял брови, подвигал бёдрами, сжал кулак и просунул в него палец, – …со мной?  
Хиджиката скептически его оглядел, потом достал бумажник и бросил на стойку несколько купюр.  
– Нет, – сказал он, – извини, приятель. Мне просто не с кем было выпить.

Светало. Хиджиката брёл вдоль берега, периодически прикладываясь к бутылке. Вечеринка в казармах подошла к логическому концу: все расползлись, кто спать, кто блевать. Он же сбежал в город, чтобы отметить день рождения наедине с собой. Ладно, не совсем наедине.  
Из-за угла донёсся какой-то шум. Хиджиката остановился и посмотрел по сторонам: похоже, он добрался до той части доков, где, по словам Ямазаки, скрывался отряд радикально настроенных Джои. Отлично.   
Хиджиката последний раз приложился к бутылке и решительно направился вперёд.  
Джои было около десяти – если у него в глазах не двоилось. Они сидели вокруг небольшого костра и о чём-то переговаривались. Увидев чужака, они вскочили и схватились за оружие.  
– Йо, – Хиджиката помахал им бутылкой. – Парни, я пришёл, чтобы предложить вам сыграть в игру.   
Джои осоловело пялились на него.   
– Я один, а вас здесь десять человек. Десять, – Хиджиката с предвкушением облизнулся. – Давайте сразимся. Если я одержу верх, вам придётся меня трахнуть.  
Кто-то выругался, кто-то уронил меч, большинство тупо разинуло рты.   
– Можно спросить? – один из Джои робко поднял руку. – А если мы победим?  
Хиджиката снисходительно улыбнулся:  
– Если вдруг, совершенно случайно, вы победите, то… можете меня трахнуть.  
– Да он больной!  
– Мужик, уходи отсюда подобру-поздорову.   
Хиджиката закатил глаза. До чего же трусливые пошли Джои, никакой самурайской гордости!  
– Ладно, – сказал он, – так и быть.   
Потом вытащил из-за пояса катану вместе с ножнами, прислонил её к стене и улыбнулся:  
– Я дам вам фору.


End file.
